The Music Box
by hoshi'lite
Summary: Merlin made a Promise without thinking So Arthur comes to the recuse with the use of his mother Music box A Fluffy Arthur/Merlin Slashy Fic


So a couple of days ago my friend **Orionspenguin **sent me: http : / / littlemute .livejournal. com /71019 . html # cutid 1 [with no spaces obviously :P] which inspired this fluffy lil fic :)

Which was supposed to be just a sweet little drabble... Apparently I'm allergic to Drabbles.... *laughs*

Thanks you **Alaerys** for the Beta :)

**~! So enjoy !~ **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story itself :)

* * *

**The Music box  
**  
"I can't believe you don't know how to do this" Arthur said with a smirk.

"Well excuse me but we weren't all brought up with etiquette lessons and fathers who enforced these things upon them" He was sulking by the fire while Arthur was busying himself by his wardrobe. "It's not like I'm even going to go to the stupid thing!"

Arthur stood quickly "Of course you're going! You promised Gwen didn't you? Stop being so... so... cowardly" he decided was the word.

Merlin gave Arthur the dirtiest look he could muster without accidently blowing something up. "I'm _not_ being cowardly you prat!! I just never learnt how to dance is all!!"

As if he wasn't listening, which truth be told he probably wasn't, Arthur continued digging through the bottom drawers, rummaging through his belongings looking for something.

Merlin sat quietly for a little while, content with ignoring the crown prince until Arthur jumped up exclaiming "AHA!" and running like a giddy maiden over to the table, where he promptly thrust a small wooden box into Merlin's face.

Merlin sat there for a few moments just staring at the prince before gently taking the box from his outstretched hands.

Merlin examined the smallish box. It looked like it was made of some sort of mahogany type wood that had been painted with a light floral design. Still shiny and polished after what had to be years hidden away in that drawer. It was actually quite beautiful to look at. This may have been the reason he asked, "What are you doing with something like this?" a smirk playing on his lips.

Arthur looked at the box for a moment as though it was an old friend, the soft expression so rarely seen on the prince's face. "It belonged to my mother – Open it" he directed.

Merlin studied the expression for a moment more before doing as instructed.

It was a music box.

A soft lullaby started playing the moment the lid was lifted. They both sat there for long time in a comfortable silence, just listening to the quiet tones wash over them until Arthur spoke again. "My father gave me this when I was 2. I remember I had just started asking questions about why all the other little boys and girls had mothers and where was mine. He looked so pained. I remember I'd been playing with one of the maids that had been appointed to watch me when he came in holding something wrapped a blanket I couldn't remember seeing before. He came over and sat on the bed beside where we were playing and when she left he was looking at the blanket.

"When he finally looked up at me he tried to tell me about my mother. '_She was beautiful' _he'd said, '_kind, honest and I loved her so very much' _and even as young as I was I could tell that he was hurting. I just didn't understand why.

"He handed me the music box and told me that it was hers and that she had made the blanket for me during her pregnancy. That she would have wanted me to have it, to hand it down the line. Like I knew what down the line meant."

Arthur laughed and ran his hands gently over the box's edge, a sad look came back again when he said quietly "I slept with the box playing every night for years."

Merlin wasn't entirely sure why Arthur was opening up to him, but he felt warm inside at the knowledge.

"Right then," Arthur said suddenly, clapping his hands for emphasis, "time to dance!!" He jumped up and held his hand out to Merlin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Merlin said

"You promised Gwen you would dance with her at this ball thing or whatever this event you're goingto is, so you have to learn before you attend. Now get up so I can teach you." Arthur bent down and grabbed Merlin's wrist in order to drag him upwards.

The stood just standing inches apart for a moment before Arthur sighed. "You're the one who's going to have to take the first step, Merlin. You can't expect the poor girl to do all the work." He smirked before shift his hand from Merlin's wrist to his hand. He started murmuring instructions as he started places hands in different locations.

"Now you're playing Gwen so I demonstrate can how you need to be while holding her..." Merlin looked so stricken at the idea Arthur had to stop for a moment to make sure he was alright.

He laughed as he pulled Merlin flush against his body. "You really are an idiot, Merlin. Just stand up straight and take a step back. Now to the side. Now..." _this has to be the only time in history Merlin as listened to a word I've told him, _Arthur thought.

20 minutes later it seemed Merlin had the steps down perfectly. The pair were gliding around Arthurs bed chambers as though they'd been doing it for years. Merlin still had a look of displeasure on his face yet with every forward movement Arthur made, Merlin would do the equivalent backwards.

Merlin started to relax after the 25 minute mark. He had caught a glimpse of the music box still playing softly as they moved together. He looked at Arthur only to find all of his attention focused entirely on his dance partner.

He looked sad and Merlin thought he was thinking of his mother and decided to try and lighten the mood by saying, "So, _sire_, how am I doing?"

Arthur didn't take the bait, though. He just kept staring at his friend.

"Arthur? Arthur, are you alright?"

Arthur just kept his movements going, seemingly ignoring Merlin's question until he asked quietly, "How do you feel about Gwen, Merlin?"

"She was the first friend I made in Camelot. She means a lot to me." Merlin replied slowly, looking at Arthur with confusion "Why?"

But Arthur didn't answer, instead saying, "Let's try something a little more difficult."

Merlin had no time to question as to what 'difficult' would be before he was suddenly spun out gracefully. Arthur applied a slight pressure to his hand and pulled Merlin back into his arms.

He was smiling again at least. The smile was different though, softer, like when he spoke of the music box and his mother. He was mumbling quietly again when he said, "Now pay special attention to the foot work here, you wouldn't want to drop her." Then incredibly, Merlin found himself suddenly horizontal, Arthur holding him as they dipped.

They held the surprisingly comfortable pose for a moment, eyes locked as though considering something, before Arthur replaced them to their original positions and soon, too soon for Merlin's taste, the dance was over.

They straightened themselves before Arthur closed the lid of the box and replaced it back into the depths of his wardrobe. They stood there in silence for a moment that was broken by Merlin asking, "Uh. Arthur?"

The deep breath Arthur took was visible before he turned to the other man in his quarters. "Yes?"

"I just want to say thanks. I really didn't want to have to embarrass Gwen tonight" Merlin smiled in his affable yet endearing way.

When Arthur turned around his smile seemed forced and tight but when he spoke his voice was steady, "I'm sure you'll still manage to do that somehow, Merlin. You really are the clumsiest person I've ever met." He laughed lightly before continuing, "Oh and there's no need to come in the morning, you'd probably sleep straight through the morning anyway."

Merlin looked at Arthur with a mix of concern and confusion yet again when he replied to the prince with, "Are you sure? I don't mind working like usual."

Arthur was having none of it "I'm positive. We both know how you are when you haven't slept the night before. Just go and enjoy yourself tonight and make sure Gwen enjoys herself as well. Now go get ready or she'll end up waiting for you and that's just bad form." He waved Merlin out of the room with hurried goodbyes.

When the door was once again latched shut he sighed and leaned again it. "It's for the best" he said to himself.

Arthur went about his nightly routines with the help of a nameless servant.

A nameless maid brought him his dinner; she ran his bath then laid out his bed clothes for the night while he bathed and dressing him before taking her leave.

He felt uneasy having a woman do the things Merlin normally would.

"It's for the best!" he told himself more forcefully as he climbed into his bed.

He lay there for sometime just thinking about the party. Merlin would be spinning Gwen around the dance floor; she would be smiling and laughing, he would be grinning like the shy fool he is and they would be having an incredible time.

Yet here was _Prince Arthur _sulking in his bed. He scowled at his bed post in annoyance. How did _that_ happen?!

He sighed again and was just reaching over to blow out his candle when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" he called out in annoyance.

"You're still awake"

It was Merlin.

"Obviously. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be spinning Gwen around? Tell me you didn't screw up already" Arthur looked almost shocked that it could happen.

"I am capable of doing things without ruining the event you know."

"This has yet to be proven." Arthur's smirk was playful and used only to annoy his servant "So what _are_ you doing here?"

"Oh, Gwen had a date with Morgana so we left early." Merlin shrugged nonchalantly.

"With WHO?!" Arthur stared wide-eyed at Merlin's confession. "Gwen and _Morgana?!" _

Merlin's laughter echoed around the room "You can't tell me you didn't know?! Even Uther knows"

Arthur flopped back against his pillows. "Wow," was all he seemed to be able to articulate until Merlin nearly fell over from laughing.

"It's not that that funny you know," Arthur snapped.

Merlin pulled himself together all the while still smirking at the prince, "And you call _me_ the dense one."

"That's because you _are _the dense one, Merlin. I know why you're not at the party any longer but that doesn't tell me what you're doing in my room."

"I was just coming to make sure you had everything you needed for the night." Merlin said innocently. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the table next Arthurs bed.

Merlin looked around until he spotted what he was looking for – the pitcher of water and goblet. He pick the items up and carried then to the Arthur's bed, pouring the goblet full before placing them both down. "Much better" he said with a smile.

Arthur had watched every movement Merlin had made in his brief walk across the room and as his hands moved away from the objects he'd carried, Arthur grabbed hold of one.

"Arthur?"

Arthur pulled him down to sit on the bed. "How do you feel about Gwen?"

"This again? She's my friend, Arthur. She's very special to me as is Morgana. As are you." He looked directly at Arthur while speaking, emphasising just the right words.

Arthurs smile was back; the soft one that Merlin loved to see.

They sat quietly for a few moments before a noise in the distance startled them. They looked out the window and saw that it was pouring rain. Large heavy droplets of water were plummeting to earth all around the castle.

"Now I'm going to get wet before getting back to my room." Merlin sighed.

Arthur squeezed the hand he was still holding, "Why not stay here? That way you won't be late in the morning."

"You said I could have the morning off!" Merlin looked as though Arthur had slapped him.

"From your normal duties, yes. I do, however, have some other tasks for you to handle," Arthur spoke suggestively.

Merlins eyes widened as he came to understand the meaning behind the words. The accompanying smile was shy and bashful as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Arthur's.

Arthur couldn't have been happier. He pulled Merlin into the rest of the bed as their tongues tentatively met while their passion grew.

Things were just getting good when they heard one of the guards stationed outside Arthur's chambers sneeze forcing them to break apart.

Breathing heavily they curled up together under the covers of Arthur's bed and listened to the rain.

"It sounds like the melody from your mother's music box." Merlin mumbled quietly.

"It really does, doesn't it?" Merlin could feel Arthur's smile against his skin and cuddled in closer.

It was like this that they fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

So how was that for a not so drabbley Drabble :P ?

Comments are always welcome :)


End file.
